Kishi to Hime
by sesshomaruismine99
Summary: AU gijinka. Mirai is a princess, and she hates it. With an unaccepting father, a strict aristocratic society, and marriage proposals at every turn, what could possibly go right? Her very own Kishi in shining armor of course! Well, shining mask, at least. A review makes my day.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a princess, whose beauty was unrivaled. Logically, with beauty comes admiration and proposals for marriage. However, fair princess Mirai has no interest in offers of gold and status, and did everything to avoid her suitors, jumping from windows included. "Princess? Are you alright?" Choko asked from outside the door. "I'm fine, just a bit of trouble with my, ah, hair..." replied the princess quickly from inside the bathroom. This seemed to satisfy the older, graying women outside, and Mirai thanked the heavens that she had such a clueless woman as a maid. As she tested her makeshift climbing rope-composed of a few weeks of stolen laundry- she frowned, an old memory surfacing.

* * *

_ Mir__ai looked at her Father in disbelief as he stood smirking over her now destroyed tinkering project. "Father, h-how could you? I've been working on that for months!" the young girl cried. "Exactly, when you should have been trying to seduce that Popkin boy. That treaty could have brought me thousands in gold but here I find you, not applying makeup or putting on a dress, but playing with screws, gears and metal like a common peasant boy! Your precious mother is gone __Mirai, I will no longer put up with your tomboy antics." Said Dedede, Mirai's father. "...I hate you. You were only kind to fool Mother, and now you show your true self." His mouth curled into a cruel sneer. "So you finally figured it out eh? Too late. Now clean this up, and get dressed. Lord Yoshi's boy is coming today and I won't let you make a fool of me." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Mirai had stopped crying by now. Her sadness over the project overridden by the rage of Dedede's betrayal. "All I am to him is a way to riches?" She smiled bitterly. "Then I will scare the men away. I will scare them all away. Fath- no. _Dedede_ won't get any __gold__ with me. Not a single piece._

* * *

_There's no way I'm going to meet with this suitor._ She climbed onto the sink to get out the window when she heard a loud thud**. ** Mirai looked in horror first at the bottle she had knocked noisily to the floor, then at the door as it opened in slow motion. "Princess Mirai, what on earth was-?" She was taken aback at the teen hanging halfway out the window. "Dear _god_ child, what in heavens name are you doing?!" She screeched. "Flying." Mirai deadpanned, crawling fully out the window. "See ya Choko!" She dropped onto the rope and began her quick descent. "My lady, get back up here this instant! Your father will be furious!" Realizing she was getting nowhere, the maid ran into the castle to find help_._ She ran as fast as a woman of her her age could, looking for someone to catch the princess. She had seen Saiyu, another of Mirai's maids, after she had let Mirai avoid a meeting. The poor thing couldn't see straight for a week. The king was merciless and cruel, but none but the help and the princess herself knew. She shuddered, knowing that she wouldn't live through a beating at his hand. Spotting a demon knight, she waved him down and informed him what happened. "I will retrieve her." He said, voice muffled by his odd mask. Once he had left, Choko sighed, pondering how long she had before she could retire.

* * *

Now running, Mirai could clearly see the castle walls. _I'm so close. I just have to reached the crumbled section and I'll be home free. _She paused, sensing that something was passing over her, and stared long enough to register that it was a demon knight, before dashing to the left into the garden maze. _Dammit! How the hell do I lose this guy? _Knowing each turn by heart, Mirai navigated the large maze with ease. However, the demon was closing in and there was still a good ways to go before she got out. Her mind was going a mile a minute, and finally she had an idea. Instead of turning right, she went left. There was a small hole in the shrubs that made up the outer walls of the maze that was just big enough for her to fit through. The knight hadn't a hope of getting through. She dove into the hole, landing roughly on the other side. She looked at the maze, a smug look that quickly morphed into a furious one. _He flew over the freaking wall! _"Hey! That's cheating!" He landed gracefully, his large bat wings folding in and vanishing. "And I suppose your little trick wasn't?" She didn't really have a comeback for that one. "I-well-you-gah!" Mirai flopped down, narrowing her blue eyes at the ground as she blamed her troubles on it. "Fine. You win. I guess I have to go back now." He was silent a moment. "Yes, however, I do have a question for you." She nodded. "Shoot." He sat next to her, his eyes inquisitive. "Why do you not wish to see your suitor? I have heard from other knights and maids that this is a common occurrence." She was obviously reluctant, but she answered anyways. "My father, he... isn't a kind man. In fact, I'd say he's downright evil. He cares nothing for me, and simply wants to marry me off to the richest, high ranking prince he can find." Her eyes were downcast, and she sniffed a bit. "I used to think he was the greatest man in the world, I looked up to him. I really did. Then Mother died, and I discovered it was all a lie." The princess swept a hand across her eyes, attempting to conceal a few tears. "So I swore that I would bring him no fortune. I would be a thorn in his side till the day I die." A smirk. "It's routine really. Think up a plan, avoid my suitor, get in trouble, repeat. I've never gotten farther then the castle walls though. Actually, I can't remember a time I've ever been outside them." She had only told this to a choice few people: Choko, a friend who had long since left, and a cat-The last was a terrible listener, he kept interrupting- and all but the cat had told her she was being too difficult. They told her she should accept a suitor, it was her duty after all. So she was surprised when rather than scolding her or dismissing her words, he turned his concealed face to the sky, pondering, before responding. "I am sorry that you have such a horrid man as your father. I wish I didn't have to return you to the castle, but I would be dismissed from my duties if I were to disobey. Can you forgive me?" His voice was so sincere, like he would be truly unhappy if she were to not forgive him, and it startled her. "O-of course. It's not your fault." _Good lord, am I _blushing_? I don't blush! _**Sure seems like you are. **_…why is there a voice in my head? _**I don't know, it's your head. **_Shut up! _The knight had stood up, and offered a hand to Mirai. "I am glad. I suppose I must return you now." She used his hand to pull herself up, noting that while his hand felt incredibly strong, it was nothing but gentle when it held hers. "Yeah, but that's one hell of a walk." His amber eyes peered at her through his mask, and she knew that he was smiling. "Who said that we were walking?" She raised a brow at him. "How else do you expect to get back?" In response he bent and picked her up in his arms, cradling her as if she were his bride. "We fly." She made her displeasure very clear, clutching him like a lifeline and releasing a string of expletives as he flew off towards her balcony. Now, Mirai wasn't afraid of heights... so long as she was in control. Right now, her life was in is hands, and it was a scary feeling indeed. Too wrapped up in her fear, Mirai failed to notice that they had arrived, and didn't relinquish her hold on the demon. "It's alright, it's over." Cautiously, the frightened girl peeked with one eye, confirming that she was, indeed safe. She let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding, and realized the proximity that the two of them were in. Mirai's face quickly darkened to a deep crimson as she loosened her grip on his front. "S-sorry..." she stammered, deeply embarrassed to have been clutching at him like she had. "It is fine. I should have given you more warning." He set her on her feet and released her once she could stand. "I believe this is where I bid you farewell." The princess gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll see you around the castle though, I'm sure of it." He bent at the waist, and before he left he turned back to her. "You should smile more my lady, you look beautiful when you do." Then he was gone, leaving Mirai with the complexion of a tomato. **Aw, you're blushing again! **_I don't blush! It just doesn't happen! _**Come on, he complimented you, it's normal. **_All those other men compliment me all the time. _**But those were empty words. He meant it.** _…..Shut up. _Tuning the voice out, Mirai flopped onto her bed. One last thought managed to slide through her mind: _I wonder what his name was..._


	2. Chapter 2

In the corner of the room, unbeknownst to the sleeping princess, was a tall figure hidden in shadows. His mouth curled into a fanged smirk.

"Soon, you shall be mine. Very soon, Mirai..." He said as his form wavered and vanished.

A.N. Shortest chapter I've ever written. XD It IS important for later plot, and stuff. This scene has been stuck in my head for days, so now I can finally get on with the story. :3 And thank you very much to the guest, who I shall dub as Minister of Fluff until he/she gets a proper username, for the first review! …..Notice that my A.N. Is longer than the chapter itself. 0.o

-SIM99


	3. Chapter 3

Mirai was brought out of her rather, _pleasant_, sleep by a loud banging at her door. _Oh me oh my, who could it be?_ She sat up and walked leisurely to the door. The blonde opened the door to reveal his Impatientness, Dedede. She raised a brow at him. "Any particular reason you felt the need abuse my door?" If he noticed her tone of voice, he either didn't notice, or didn't care. Probably the former of the two, he was terrible at noticing those things."Get ready. There's a boy here, looks rich, who wants to meet you." Dedede said, pushing in none other than Choko. "You, make sure she looks decent, and Mirai," She gave him a short glance, "Don't mess this up. You need to pick a suitor, and you need to do it soon." Mirai rolled her eyes. "Yes, my imbecilic Lord _._" She slammed the door and turned to Choko. "You're not seriously going to make me meet this guy are you?" The old woman gave her a sad look. "You know I have no choice, I'm an old woman. I can't handle abuse like I used to." A frown tugged on the princess' brow. _That horrid man! I thought that he might at least draw the line at hitting old women, but it appears I was wrong. _"Alright Choko, let's get this over with. The sooner I talk to the new suitor, the sooner I can get out of the horrid dress that is lurking in my closet..." Mirai looked over the dress with a grimace. "...and boy am I gonna want to get out of it."

* * *

Mirai quelled the overwhelming urge to shred her large, frilly dress into streamers, as the hem caught on yet another stone in her path. _Where in the seven hells is this fool? I've been walking for a good half hour! _She chuckled a bit. _This sure is a lot of work for a man I'm going to reject anyways. _She stopped for a moment to look for some sign of the man, when a voice that was extremely close said, "Mirai?" Said girl whirled around to come face to face, actually, more like nose to nose, with a man with dark pink eyes. The man slowly leaned back, gazing lazily at Mirai as he did so, and then brought her hand to his lips. "I am Galacta, and I come to ask for permission to court you." He leisurely said, while returning her hand. Now, Mirai is a young lady of many interesting talents, one of which is her amazing judge of character. With a single glance, she knew there was something wrong with Galacta. His very presence unnerved her, and the look in his eyes gave the impression that he knew her, when she had never met him in her life. **I don't like him,** t**here's something weird about him**_. _Mirai couldn't help but agree. _I noticed. I better send him on his way. The sooner he's gone the better._ "I don't mean to offend, but I have no interest in being courted as of now, regardless of whatever rumors Dedede may be spreading." Mirai said, as politely, and formally as possible. She didn't want to see this man angry. For a split second, Galacta's eyes darkened with an evil emotion, but it was gone so fast that Mirai didn't notice. "I am not so easy to discourage, I will return." He brushed a few long, dark fuchsia strands of errant hair behind his ear. "Farewell for now, Watashi no kireina mono."(1) He turned and walked off into the nearby hedge maze. Mirai shivered. _What a creep, I hope I never see him again._ **Same here, but that didn't sound like an empty promise.**She had no reply to that. Shrugging off her uneasiness, the princess set off towards her room, intent on removing her infernal dress.

* * *

Mirai finally made it to her room, divested herself of the floofy nightmare, and pondered the pros and cons of burning the abominable article of clothing. With a sigh, she returned the matches to their place in her drawer. If she destroyed this one, Dedede would simply get her another bulgy, and most likely revealing, dress as punishment. Pulling on a shirt and her favorite heavily worn cargo shorts, she set out from the castle in an attempt to stave off boredom.

* * *

Within twenty minutes she had become hopelessly lost. She was sure that the small lake was to the east of the main doors...or was it west? She continued wandering aimlessly, mentally blaming the universe and whatever else came to mind for causing her predicament, when she heard the sound of a sword. _Ah! I can ask a guard to point me towards the lake. I shall wander no more! _She rounded the corner from where the noise was emanating, then stopped in her tracks. There, in all his **shirtless** glory, was her knight. The demon knight was alone on the training field, slashing the air with his sword, and practicing complicated moves. **Hot damn! **She blushed a bit. _Hey, aren't you supposed to be my voice of reason? _**Nope. Just the voice in your head.**_ Lovely. _Our handsome knight had noticed Mirai at this point, and she was mortified at having been caught gawking at a half naked man. He strode over to her, and although she couldn't see his face, she knew his brow was raised in question. "I, uh, I got lost, um, and I was looking for a guard to show me how to get to a lake, and, uh, well... I may or may not have been staring at you, but I didn't mean to, it was the voice in my head's fault!" Her voice became steadily more panicked as she spoke, ending on a loud, squeaky note. Again, she just knew that brow was still up by his hairline. "You blame the voices in your head?" mirth was evident in his tone. "Nope." Damn that eyebrow. "There's only one." Though hidden, he smiled. "Well I may not be a guard, but do you suppose I will suffice as a guide?" He asked facetiously. "Maybe, if you tell me your name." Mirai answered. He nodded and pulled his shirt back on, much to the dismay of the Voice. "Meta. Simply Meta." **I like that name. **_Be quiet. _He lead her out of the training grounds, and down a path opposite to where she entered. After a few moments, he peered at her out of the corner of his eye, and asked, "How is it that you get lost on the grounds of your own castle?" She crossed her arms. "I'm not usually out this far, I only know about the lake from when I was wandering a few weeks ago." "Ah." As they walked quietly, Mirai surreptitiously glanced up at Meta's shielded face. _I wonder why he wears such a strange mask..._** Maybe he has horrible scarring! **_Oh for god's sake, go back to whatever psychotic corner of my brain you crawled out of!_ **Fine.**The Voice stayed quiet for a while. Unfortunately, whilst she was arguing with her mind, she failed to notice that Meta had stopped, and promptly walked straight into a gate. Once again embarrassed, she looked up and saw Meta's shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "Oi! Quit laughing!" This only served to increase his suppressed mirth. Flustered to no end, the princess stomped through the, thankfully now opened, gate, with Meta strolling behind her, now unable to contain small chuckles. As she approached the lake, Mirai got an idea. She grinned menacingly at her plan. When she was nearing the edge of the wooden walkway, she slowed her pace. Meta, too absorbed in laughter to notice, kept walking. Once he realized he was near the edge, it was too late. The mischievous teen thrust her foot out, causing the young knight to stumble and fall into the lake...but not before grabbing her. She let out a squeal of surprise and protest before splashing into the clear blue water. She brought her head out of the shallow water, but before she could rant at Meta about ruining her plot, she noticed two things.

One: His mask had fallen off. And might she add there was absolutely _nothing_ deformed or scarred about _that_ face.

Two: She just so happened to have landed on his lap, her face inches from his.

It only took a moment for her face to flush a lovely shade of crimson as she sat there, unable to move out of sheer embarrassment and shock. She half expected him to toss her off, but instead, he leaned in a bit, nearly closing the gap between their lips. _Is he...? No..maybe?_ Normally, if a man tried to pull something like this she would have beat him like his mother never did, but something about him made her throw caution to the wind. She slowly began to shut her eyes, and they were a mere half millimeter apart when the gate opened, and a familiar voice called out, "Mirai? Is that you?" Her blue eyes shot open, and she shoved Meta into the water, blushing furiously, while replying, "Yep! I fell in the water and accidentally brought this knight down with me! Clumsy me! Ohohoho~!" Clueless as ever, Choko merely said, "Oh dear, you really need to be more careful! Now hurry up and head back to the castle, your lunch is waiting." and walked back out through the gate. **Talk about bad timing**_. I swear to G- _**Okay! Okay! Leaving...**Mirai peered at a very soggy demon knight who shot her a look that told her he was _**NOT**_ pleased. She wasn't paying an ounce of attention to that though. She was marveling at his handsome face. When she had her face smashed up close to his, he was attractive. When she was back a ways, and could see the whole picture? He was gorgeous. He has boyish features, but his midnight blue hair, and deep, golden eyes gave him a youthful, but mature, look. She saw him reaching for his mask and placed her hand on his. He looked at the girl questioningly. "You have a handsome face," she blushed and turned away. "you shouldn't hide it with a mask." He looked surprised, but it quickly was replace by a gentle smile. "As you wish." Standing up, he pulled Mirai to her feet, picked her up yet again, and flew towards the castle and her balcony. Rather than being scared, this time Mirai felt safe in his arms and watched as the ground rushed below them. It seemed all too soon that they landed at her room. Meta gently set her down, and she playfully questioned, "Is this going to become routine for us?" He smirked at her. "I wouldn't mind, I rather enjoy carrying you My Lady." She squished her face into a ridiculous pout. "Why do you always call me that?" He leaned over and left a fleeting kiss on her cheek, bringing forth yet another flush on her face. "Because, My Lady, you are my princess." He brought her hand to his lips, and rather than feeling annoyed-or in the case of Mr. Pink, frightened- she felt all tingly and happy. She watched him fly off to do whatever it was that he does, hoping that her demon would find her again soon.

* * *

A.N. This, along with chapter one has been rewritten. I'm liking it a lot more. :)

(1)My pretty one.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Finally, after editing and fandom jumping galore, I'm back. A word(sentence) of advice to anyone with writers block: WRITING PROMPTS. There are websites, and free apps/applications that have them, and it snapped me out of my funk like _that._ :D Oh, and did anyone notice my borrowed line last chapter? Let me know in your _**review**_**. **Yes, I went there. Bwahaha!

* * *

A few days after her adventure with Meta, Mirai hadn't heard a word from him, and she was beginning to feel a bit lonesome. One of her more perceptive maids, Yuka, picked up on this quickly. "Is everything alright My Lady?" Mirai winced. "Could you not call me that?" She asked, turning to gaze out the window. Yuka blinked. "A-alright My-um-what shall I call you then?" She thought a moment. "Just Mirai should suffice. Would you mind leaving me for a while?" The young maid gave a swift bow, and departed even faster. She had heard from her fellow servants that when the Princess was in one of her moods, there wasn't much you could do. Alone again, Mirai laid her head in her arms, feeling miserable. _What's the matter with me? I've known him two days, and he has me starving for his attention. _**You know, this is a very common symptom of- **_No. _**No what? **_I'm not in love with him. _**You said it, not me. **_Just leave me alone. _**….Alright. **She had the feeling that, if it had a face, the Voice would have looked worried. A little while later, she had a terrible urge to smash her head against a wall as she heard the furious door pounding that could mean only one thing. She masked her expression as best she could, and opened the door. "Yeah?" Oblivious to her gloom, he informed her of the arrival of another prince. _How many of these fools are there? _"Fine." After the customary door slam, she went to don a dress. She fingered the fabrics, trying to decide on one. "Why is it that you detest dresses so much?" She sighed. "It's not that I really hate them, just the reasons I have to wear them." **That wasn't me! **Mirai's eyes widened and she spun around, her eyes meeting those unnerving pink ones. "W-what are you doing in my room?!" He tried to move towards her, but she quickly grabbed and aimed a poker from her fireplace at him. "Not another step or I'll jab ya!" He stopped, chuckled, and vanished, reappearing behind her. "Now, is that any way to treat a guest?" He asked mockingly, grabbing her wrists. "Y-you're a demon?" She was definitely scared now. **You idiot! Scream! **"**Met-!**" He clamped a hand over her mouth, but her small exclamation had been enough; standing on the edge of the balcony was Meta, and his rage was tangible. "Release her." Galacta smirked at him. "If I don't?" Meta drew his sword with murderous intent. "Ah. Well seeing as I am without my weapon of choice, we shall have to continue this another time." He leaned in close to Mirai's ear, drawing out a shudder of fear and revulsion. "Until we meet again." Shoving her towards Meta, he snapped his fingers and vanished, and this time, he did not reappear. Collapsing into his arms, Mirai began sobbing so hard she could hardly draw a breath. She didn't care that she looked weak. She didn't mind showing her vulnerabilities to him. She simply trusted him. She trusted him to tell no one of this side of her. To never tease her for being afraid. To protect her. After all, he had come to her aid hadn't he? He was holding her tightly, letting her cry into his chest wasn't he? And hold her tightly he did. He knelt there for a good twenty minutes, simply letting her shed her tears. The tears finally slowed to a halt and Mirai looked up to Meta, eyes shining with gratitude. He swiped his thumb over her check, clearing away any traces of her tears. "Will you be alright?" She nodded, shakily replying, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I will always protect you, My Lady. Now, Judging by the fact that your closet is wide open, am I correct in assuming that you are expected elsewhere?" Her eyes bulged comically. "Crap! Dedede will _murder _me!" She flew into her large closet, closing the door behind her, and emerged a few minutes later looking more presentable. "I'm sorry, but I just _can't_ be late! He said he'd lock me in my room for a month if I was!" He looped an arm around her waist and drew her close. "We can't have that, now can we?" A strange feeling of weightlessness came over her, and she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, her room had disappeared and they were now in front of the sitting room. "How...?" He gave her a crooked grin, flashing a pointed fang. "I'm a demon, remember?" After he had left, she wondered why his words had made a pleasant tingle run up her spine.

* * *

September twenty-fifth was the date was circled in red, just a week from today. Mirai was focused intently on the elegant rectangle in front of her. This would be the first year she had to choose an escort for the Kingdom's Ball. Previous years she had simply gone with her father, but she was far too old to do that now. Of course, she knew _exactly _who she wanted to take her, but would he accept? Was he even allowed to? A princess and a demon, surely that wouldn't go over well. _But...I want to ask him so badly... _**Then ask. **_It's not that simple! _**Isn't it? You're a princess! Who gives a damn what they think? If you want him to escort you, ask him. If he says no, then at least you know where he stands. **_That...actually makes sense. _**Course it does! Would I steer you wrong? **_In case you don't know, I'm rolling my eyes. Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but ask. _Feeling a bit more confident, she stood up, grabbed the extravagant invitation, and left in search of Meta.

* * *

It seemed that she was doomed to become utterly lost any time she ventured too far from the castle. _I should really look into a map. _She took a few more turns at complete random, and by some miracle she spotted the back of her beloved knight. "Me-" She broke off her greeting as a terrible sight greeted her: A female soldier she knew to be named Blade was draped over his chest, clutching him in an extremely suggestive manner. She shifted her hand to hide the paper in her hand as he turned to face her. "My Lady?" Shock was discernible in his golden eyes. "Sorry for interrupting." She turned and rushed off, not caring where she went, just wanting to get away from them. **….Mirai? **_You were right. I know where he stands. _Mirai was full on sprinting now, trying desperately to run from her thoughts. _He already has someone. He doesn't need you. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU. _That last one brought her to a halt. _Damn. I love him. I actually love him. Heh, guess I'm a little late. _"My Lady!" She didn't even turn around. "What? Shouldn't you be back with her?" He looked horribly confused before he burst out laughing. Her head whipped around so fast it was a miracle her head didn't remove itself from her neck. "What's so funny?! The fact that I was actually surprised?!" He sobered at that. "No. What I find humorous is that you believed it. Blade has been after me for years, and I have no interest in her whatsoever." **Well shit. **_Yep. _"O-oh. Well, I suppose I look like an idiot..." Any courage she had had before was now long gone, and she wished the invitation in her hand would burst into flames, burning her along with it. It of course failed to do so and quickly caught the attention of it's intended recipient. "What is that?" She once again attempted to conceal it. "N-nothing." Her efforts hardly impeded him, as he simply used his demonic abilities to speed behind her and grab the slip of paper. "Hey!" He stepped back, just out of her reach. "Why won't you tell me what it is?" She crossed her arms. "'cause it isn't important." Now she was just lying through her teeth. He lowered his gaze to the object in question, beginning to unfold it. "Then it shouldn't matter if I inspect it, should it?" She made a mad lunge for it shouting, "No! You can't do that!" He merely continued to step backwards out of her range, lifting his hand higher when necessary. "Give-it-back!" she cried, launching herself into the air and unknowingly thrusting her chest into his face in the process. This proved to be a fantastic distraction, allowing her to rescue the purloined piece of parchment. It also rendered the knight immobile, leaving him incapable of keeping himself upright. If the painful impact with the ground wasn't enough to jump-start his brain, this certainly was. Stretched out on top of him was Mirai, and her flushed face was _quite _close to his own. _What was I thinking?! This is so embarrassing! _Then again, this _was_ the second time something like this had happened, and they weren't going to be interrupted this time. _Should I do it? Do I wait for him to make a move? Should I just get of of him? I should get off shouldn't I? He probably can't breathe...! _She didn't have to worry for long, as he leaned up, capturing her lips with his. It didn't take long for her to melt into him, losing all control. _I can't help it, he's just so...him. _He pulled away just long enough to pull them into an upright position, with her straddling him, before returning to his siege on her mouth. He was skilled to say the least, leaving no room for disappointment. Having sufficiently ravaged her mouth, he dragged his lips down her neck, nipping here and there, eliciting several pleasured sounds from the girl on his lap. Mirai's hands were anything but idle, exploring the planes of his chest and back and marveling every defined muscle. Placing one last kiss on her lips, Meta pulled away. "I hope you no longer question my affections?" Mirai could only shake her head, all words having been stolen from her. "May I see the paper now?" Unable to form a coherent protest, she simply held it up to him. His eyes quickly scanned the parchment then returned to hers. "You wish for me to accompany you?" She nodded, her eyes hopeful. He gave her a smile so jubilant, she thought she would be blinded. "Nothing could make me happier, My Lady." She threw her arms around him, tossing them both back to the ground in her elation. He smiled at her antics, wondering what he did to deserve such a woman.

* * *

A.N. So... I'm back. Bam. Deal with it. *awesome face* Just a couple quick notes:

The time period is something of an oddity. It's like an old, monarchy type of government, with castles and everything. But there's electricity. And running water, and most basic things, but no TV's or cars or planes or...you know what? Figure it out.

If you want to know what Galacta looks like, imagine Gakupo Kamui in A Canterella type ensemble with pink hair and eyes. That's pretty much how I imagine him. …...why is my villian so attractive? Gah!

Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Let me know how I did romance-wise, I'm new to that stuff... AND (Shameless advertising FTW) Check out my fictionpress page! (same name, link on my profile if you can't find it) I posted my first original story! Yay! Okay, I'm done now. Bye!


End file.
